linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Melancholia
'melancholia (stylised in all lowercase) '''is Gaurav Nair's first extended play, set to be released on March 13, 2020. On September 5, 2019, Nair officially revealed in an interview, a month after his fourth studio album released that, "I am working on a fifth studio album, yes. It is going to be the best work ever." On September 17, 2019, Nair officially teased the first single called "straight white male" which will be the lead single and released on October 17, 2019. On September 26, 2019, Nair officially released the cover art for "straight white male" in a series of polaroids beforehand. On November 3, 2019, Nair went on the Jimmy Fallon show and performed the song there. On November 22, 2019, Nair officially revealed that he'll release a song, "she's lying to you". When asked about the song, Nair revealed: "it's a really personal song. honestly one of the crazy songs that i was like: 'wow i am so happy that i wrote this' but like also at the same time 'should i release this?' it's not a diss like some people say, but it looks like ''they didn't take my advice, so they suffered in the end." When a fan asked what it's about, he replied: "you love someone a lot, and then when you realise they cheated.. you still want them back. you try your best to convince them to come back to u, and then they jus.. don't. hence why she's lying to you. it's a nice bop, not a ballad, not a slow song. turning that sadness into a bop :,)" When someone asked when he wrote it: "i wrote it about the same time swm released.. so like a month ago lmao. the movie, which im so happy to release titled 'it's personal now' will be coming the SAME DAY". When a fan asked when: "it'll come before christmas.. maybe before december !" Nair then revealed if this was a part of an album, Nair stated that it will not be an album but an EP. It's the only EP he will "ever release, istg". The EP will consist of 6 songs in total. It is expected to release in March 2020 alongside dark new world's premiere. Singles #straight white male (October 17, 2019) #she's lying to you (November 24, 2019) tracklist #demeanour (2:41) #she's lying to you (2:40) #melancholia (3:30) #straight white male (3:10) #lied to me (ft. NIKI) (2:59) #fort b, coven (2:01) album title origin Nair revealed why he chose the name 'melancholia': "i recorded a song a long time back, called 'melancholia' which is in the EP. it was during a really sad time in my life; no one was there for me, i felt alone, didn't feel happy, like at all. i was making the movie at the same time and funny enough, i was just crying so much that i couldn't fathom that i could put my feelings to use. melancholia doesn't mean im sad, it doesn't mean i am sad now. it just felt like i ''was ''alone, no one was there for me at a difficult time.. people are asking if this album is still about me holding onto that shit, but naaaa~ i've moved on :,)" Gauresh on the same day tweeted, "It's sad how someone is making money off you again... like it was a year ago, and you're still holding onto it and using it as your income? Or should I say for your family?" Nathan W, Oscar M and Harry AW all supported Nair immediately. Harry stated, "I'm ashamed at how someone could say that about Gaurav. he worked so hard on this EP and i can't wait to listen to it. i love him sm and he has been amazing <3"